Spook Chasers
by King in Yellow
Summary: Hana, Kasy and Sheki enjoy watching a television program about the search for ghosts, but decide to put the show, and possibly their parents's nerves, to the ultimate test. Best Enemies universe.
1. Do You Believe in Ghosts?

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. 

Visit my profile for a fast overview of the Best Enemies universe.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origins have been altered in my stories. This story is set when they are sixteen.

**Do You Believe in Ghosts?**

"Honestly," Shego complained as the family sat down to dinner, "I think I used to see more of you when you broke in to stop Drakken's plans every week in the old days."

"Don't start on that," Kim warned as she served herself rice and passed the bowl to Kasy. "You knew I was a hero when you married me."

"Well I certainly didn't realize that being a hero precluded a personal life."

"What's precluded?" Jane asked.

"Interferes with," Sheki explained to the eight year old, "keeps it from happening. Like when Kasy throws away the bag of frozen Brussels sprouts instead of just feeding them to Smaug under the table during a meal. It precludes all of us from eating them for supper."

Kasy tried to kick her twin under the table. Sheki had already moved her legs to the side and Kasy managed to kick Shego. Her Eemah glared at the red haired teenager, "We will be talking after supper," she warned. If Kim hoped the topic had been dropped in the momentary confusion her hope proved unfounded when the green woman turned back to her, "Now I understand why Ron dumped you."

Kim rolled her eyes in exasperation, "He didn't dump me!" Then Kim noticed the little smirk on Shego's lips and smiled herself, "Is this going to be one of those nights when I have to 'make it up to you' for 'neglecting you' so badly?"

"I don't know why some people think your Mommy is a bit slow," Shego told their daughters. "She got it on the first guess."

The twins looked unhappy. "Another night when we're left babysitting Jane?" Sheki asked.

Kim nodded her head yes.

"Another night when you slip in your bedroom window at, like, one in the morning, and we have to pretend we don't hear you?" Kasy continued.

Shego's eyes opened wide, "What do you mean, pretend you don't hear us?"

The twins and Kim all turned red as Kasy stammered, "Ah, I, uh, mean when you and Mommy are… talking."

Jane looked curious, "I hear them sometimes. It doesn't sound like talking."

"You'll understand when you're older," Sheki warned her little sister.

Kasy added another thought, "Aunt Bonnie says that back in college, when she lived in the dorm with Mommy, that sometimes--"

"Drop it, just drop it everybody," Kim ordered, "and that isn't true." Most people were happy to comply with Kim's orders and limited dinner conversation to how everyone's day had gone at work or school.

As they finished dinner Sheki remembered what night it was, "Hey, we've got everyone coming over tonight for TV!"

Kim looked over at Shego, who shrugged and told the twins, "You're big girls, we trust you." She looked at the younger girl, "Rat them out if there are any problems."

Hana appeared in the kitchen as Kim loaded the dishwasher. The college freshman helped with the cleanup. It irritated Shego tremendously that the girl penetrated the best security system in Middleton as easily as walking through an unlatched screen door. Smaug, as usual, tried to hide when Hana arrived. Since he had long outgrown the ability to hide under most furniture he ran to the library to hide under the desk.

Kim and Shego went upstairs to change as Sheki plugged in the hot air popcorn popper and Kasy complained about the soda selection.

"What do you mean, we trust them," Kim asked as they got dressed. "I'm not sure I trust Kasy. I know I don't trust Jason."

"And not even those two will get in trouble with everyone else around. We can't watch them twenty-four seven."

"We could if you let me chip them."

The green woman laughed, "You should listen to yourself. Your mother always trusted you."

"And then you usually say, 'and look how I turned out'. Maybe I do feel guilty about being gone so much. My mom was always there for me when I was growing up. I do feel like I miss a lot with them."

"A wonderful, heartwarming response, Princess. But let's put your resolution into effect another night."

"What is that program they like so much, anyway?"

Shego paused, "I'm not sure what the name is. Ask them as we leave."

Jason and Jessica rang the doorbell as Kim and Shego came downstairs.

"Remember to go to bed when this program is over," Shego reminded Jane.

"And you need to leave by ten at the latest," Kim said to Tara and Josh's children.

Hana and Sheki brought in bowls of popcorn from the kitchen as an organ began to play the doleful theme music and Kim and Shego left the house.

Hana sat cross-legged on a mat on the floor. To Sheki's disgust Kasy once again got the center spot on the couch, with Jessica and Jason on either side. The dark haired girl wished her sister would figure out which of the siblings she was interested in, because if it was Jessica that held Kasy's interest Sheki wanted to do more about getting Jason's attention for herself. But Jessica showed no sign of interest in Kasy beyond basic friendship, so the red head wouldn't give up her option on the older brother -- now a senior in high school. Sheki sat on a large pillow on the floor, with Jane on her lap.

Hana glanced at the trio on the couch, then down to Sheki. "It is easier when siblings are not close in age," she observed.

"Yeah," Sheki admitted, giving Jane a big hug. "Hey, when will Ron be in town?"

"I do not know. I think he tells your Mom and Eemah before he tells us."

Helen glided into the room as the theme ended and opening commercials began, "Sorry, I'm late," she apologized as she headed for the chair which had been left vacant for her.

"No problem," Hana replied, "the show hasn't started."

"Who are you talking to? Wasn't Helen here already?" Jessica demanded.

"She just got here," Sheki explained, "was apologizing for running late."

"What made her late?" Jason wondered. Like his sister he had never seen Helen. "It's not like she had to wash her hair. And we're the only people around to haunt."

"That's not nice," Sheki warned. Smaug, meanwhile, who had been at Kasy's feet by the couch took offense at Helen's presence and, seeing Hana as the lesser of the two evils, went over laid his head on her lap.

"I wish he liked me," Helen said sadly as Hana fed him a little popcorn.

"He is a very odd creature," Hana observed. "I think--"

"Shhh!" Jessica warned, "the show is starting."

"Constructed in nineteen twenty-six as the premier hotel in Kansas City the Senator saw its share of history, including the 'twenty-eight Republican Party convention that nominated Herbert Hoover for his first presidential run," the announcer's voice intoned. Images of the hotel's exterior and interior, from old photos and present video played on the screen as the voice continued. "Less known to local history is a gangland massacre in the hotel restaurant and other tales of murder and suicide in the grand old landmark. It stood empty for twenty-five years, but re-opened in two-thousand six as a boutique hotel. Since the reopening some guests have complained of noises which can not be explained. Ghostly dancers can sometimes be seen on the floor of the old Drum Room. And a man dressed as an elevator operator may be seen as the doors open on the elevator, despite the fact no elevator operator has worked there for more than half a century. Today the Spook Chasers go to Kansas City to hunt ghosts in the Hilton Senator."

The camera went to Yvonne and Mike as the announcer extolled their background in the field of paranormal investigations. Jessica, the blond high school sophomore, hugged the pillow on her lap. "This is so creepy."

Her brother, on the other end of the couch laughed at her, "It's all bogus. I don't know why you always say it's creepy."

"The producers are very effective in creating an air of suspense through lighting techniques and camera angles," Hana pointed out. "Your sister responds as they desire us all to respond."

"But do you think they really see the ghosts they claim?" Helen asked.

"I don't know," Sheki answered.

"You don't know what?" Kasy asked.

Hana answered, "Helen asked if we really think the Spook Chasers can see ghosts."

"See!" Jason insisted, "even a ghost thinks the show is fake."

"That's not exactly what I--" Helen began, then stopped as Yvonne and Mike started their journey through the Senator, explaining the history of several grisly murders and suicides which had taken place over the decades. Old photos of the hotel, pictures of newspaper headlines and even occasional newsreel footage illustrated the tour of the building's history.

The pair described the presence of ghostly visitors they sensed as they toured the building. The editors inserted old photos of the dead which fit the descriptions given by the Spook Chasers.

During the final credits Kasy announced, "I agree with Jason, I think they're fake. If there were that many ghosts around we'd be up into our armpits with them."

"Oh yeah," Sheki sneered. "Like, you can't even see Helen all the time any more, and you never could hear her." **  
**

Kasy turned defensive, "Doesn't matter. I'm not saying ghosts don't exist. I'm saying the show is fake."

"Can someone go up to bed with me?" Jane interrupted. "I'm scared."

"Would it help if I went up with her?" Helen asked.

Hana turned to Jane, "Helen asks if she may go up with you. Would that be good with you?"

"Sure," Jane smiled.

After Jane left Jessica asked, "Did Helen go with her?"

Sheki nodded yes.

"Isn't that kinda weird, even for a little sister?" Jason asked. "She's scared of ghosts so the house ghost will go up to bed with her to help her feel safe."

"Little sisters aren't weird," Jessica protested.

"Helen isn't a ghost to us, she's a friend," Sheki explained.

"All I know," Kasy said, "is that with Eemah's little snitch up in bed we should talk about asking the Spook Chasers to come here and film an episode."

"No way," Sheki protested. "Mommy and Eemah would never agree to that."

"I am certain your sister is correct," Hana told the red head.

"Well, duh, I never said ask them. You two think they're real. Get Yvonne and Mike here and see if they can see Helen."

"But how can you do that without asking your parents?" Jason wanted to know. "I'm sure there are contracts to sign, or permission, or something before they can film at a house."

"I can do Eemah on the phone," Kasy offered. "Sheki can forge her name if they send a contract."

"This does not seem like a wise plan," Hana protested.

"Yeah," Sheki continued, "even if they pick a day when Mommy is on some mission overnight Eemah isn't going to like it."

"I'll figure out some way to delay Eemah if they come! We can do this! We know we have a ghost living here. Can the Spook Busters see her or not?"

Sheki and Hana looked at each other, "We'd better run this by Helen."


	2. Not Seeing Is Believing

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. 

**Not Seeing Is Believing**

Several weeks later Rachel Stoppable didn't now why Hana wanted her to babysit Jane O'Ceallaigh, but agreed and even offered to bake cookies with the little redhead.

Kasy dragged a scooter out of the garage, "I'm not sure what to tell Eemah," she complained.

"Better think of something," Sheki warned her. "This whole stupid plan was your idea. Tell her you're confused about your sexual identity. That should sound believable." Kasy glared at her sister. "Hey, she may even take you out to dinner while you talk."

The vans pulled into the Possible driveway on schedule and cameramen began unloading equipment while photographers took still photos of the house and grounds to be edited into the final program.

Jerry Billings, the show's producer, got out of his car and looked around. "Where is Sharon O'Ceallaigh?" he asked the two teenagers.

The girl with an odd skin tone answered, "She's working. She's a lawyer. She said Hana and I could show you around the house."

"I really should meet her," Jerry protested.

"I don't think you want to pay for her billable hours," Sheki threatened. "Here's her cell number."

In the parking lot of the Middleton Public Library Kasy flipped open her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Ms. O'Ceallaigh?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Jerry Billings. We--"

"Oh, yes -- the television program. Is there a problem?"

"Well, I really should see you in person."

"Sorry, tied up in a major case here. I had hoped to meet you, I'll try to leave the office early this afternoon so we can meet before you leave. Is there a problem with my daughter and her friend showing you around?"

"I guess not," he sighed.

Mike and Yvonne got their makeup applied in the kitchen. They said nothing as Helen joined the teenagers.

Kasy looked at her watch. Eemah shouldn't get off work for an hour and a half, plenty of time to stop and see Jason and Jessica first.

Jerry turned to Sheki, "I'd especially like to look the basement over before we start. That's where the skeleton was found, right?"

"Yes, the door is right here." A cold wind hit Sheki as she opened the door, in the basement a seal barked in terror and dove off an ice flow. The polar bear went into the water after it with a loud splash and little chance of catching it.

"What was that?" the producer asked as Sheki quickly closed the door.

"I think it was the dryer shutting down." Sheki opened the door again, fortunately this time on the basement. _ "We've got to get this door fixed someday."_

"I'll stay up here," Helen said as Sheki and the producer went down.

"Panic room?" he asked as he looked over the space.

"Yeah. My parents put it in years ago. Her bones were found in the remodeling. Please don't mention the panic room thing."

"No problem," he assured her. "With the right camera angles we can hide a lot of details. Can we do a fast walk through the rest of the house before we start taping?"

Hana and Helen stayed in the kitchen to watch the stars getting ready, while Sheki and the producer walked through the house and down to the garage. "This is great looking old place," he remarked as they stood outside and he looked the house over, "there won't be any trouble selling it as haunted on the show."

Kasy, meanwhile, sat in the Mankey living room in front of the television, going head to head with Jason in a new video game while Jessica watched.

After his guided tour the producer went back to the kitchen to talk the camera crew and stars through the route he wanted. The gaffer, best boy, and grips went to figure out what they could run off electric cables and where they'd need to use battery packs.

"You never see any of these people on the screen, do you." Hana observed.

Helen remarked, "I think there are enough people around to scare a ghost off."

Hana and Sheki both giggled and Jerry looked over, disapprovingly. "Try and keep it down, okay? You'll ruin the mood."

They began taping Yvonne and Mike walking in the front door. In the grand entryway they discussed some of the history of the house and the Kringle brewery. They wore small mikes which only picked their voices up, allowing the crew to make a little noise and kept whispered directions from the producer from being captured on tape.

"They've really done their research," Sheki whispered. "I didn't know most of that stuff."

"I didn't even know it, and my father built the house," Helen added.

"Tragedy first touched the mansion in nineteen twenty-two," Yvonne explained to the camera. "That was the year Helen Kringle, Adolf's daughter, disappeared."

Mike continued, "It remained a complete mystery until her skeletal remains were found in the basement a few years ago. The same year she vanished Albert Lemkin, a World War One vet who worked for the Kringles, disappeared also. He was mentioned at the time as a possible suspect in Helen's disappearance."

Hana felt a searing cold on her wrist, as did Sheki. The two looked down and found Helen had grabbed their wrists. "Please," Hana requested, "that is most painful."

Startled, Helen dropped her hands to her sides, "Sorry," she apologized.

"What's going on?" Sheki asked.

"Albert! They know about Albert."

"Who is Albert?"

Jerry looked back at Sheki and put his finger to his lips, then pointed to the camera to remind them that taping was going on.

The stars moved into the kitchen, and through the propped open door down to the basement. The trio stayed in the entryway.

"Who was Albert?" Sheki demanded. "I thought your father killed you."

"I really don't know how I died," Helen reminded her. "My last memories of life were arguing with my father on the stairs. Maybe I fell by accident and broke my neck."

Hana, who had not heard the story before, pointed out, "But if you died in an accident would your father not have called the hospital or police?"

"Everyone knew we'd been fighting. The police might not have believed it was an accident. Or at least he might have thought they wouldn't believe him. He might have gotten scared."

Sheki looked at Hana and shook her head, telling the Japanese girl not to continue the conversation. If the idea of an accident was easier for Helen to accept than the possibility her father might have struck her in anger she saw no reason to upset the ghost further.

Helen turned to Sheki, "I never mentioned Albert. My father and I had been fighting about him." Her body made the motion of a sigh, although Helen had not drawn breath for more than ninety years. "We were in love. I knew we were in love. My father said Albert only wanted to elope with me because my family had money. On the night I… On that night I was going to meet him. My father stopped me on the stairs, told me that I would never see Albert again. We argued there. I know I slapped him… I think anger is my last living memory. The actors said Albert disappeared also… Could my father have killed him?"

"Perhaps your father paid him some amount of money to go away," Hana suggested.

"Great idea," Sheki told Hana, "give her a choice, her father really was a murderer or her boyfriend didn't really love her."

Helen tried to smile, "Perhaps there is some other possibility. I fear there is little that can be done now to change the past."

They heard Mike and Yvonne speaking to the camera as they came up from the basement. "… very strongly," came the voice of the male star of the program.

"Yes, the presence of the murdered Helen Kringle was almost electric in the basement," Yvonne agreed. "I'm not certain I've ever felt a life presence as strongly as I felt hers. I think it is safe to conclude she haunts her old home."

The trio looked on them in amazement.

"The dead travel fast," Helen mused. "I appear to have been two places at once."

The laughter from Sheki and Hana drew another angry glare from Jerry Billings and a reminder that taping was going on. Sheki pinched her lips between a finger and thumb to tell the producer she would try and do better.

"After the family sold the home the buyer converted it into many small apartments for students at the nearby university," Mike explained to the camera. "In nineteen eighty-two an unfortunate student disappeared from the house."

"The student, Donald Utterbridge, rented space in what is once again the library, but at the time three students shared the space," Yvonne said, opening the door to the library. The two walked in, followed by the camera crew. "Perhaps some day his remains, like those of Helen Kringle, will be discovered."

"I very much doubt that," Helen told the other two.

"Why?"

"Well, if he is the young man I think they are talking about his disappearance is no mystery. At least his disappearance from this house. He spent all his time smoking odd looking cigarettes in his room instead of going to class. He had not paid his rent and he simply packed up his belongings and moved away one night to avoid the landlord."

"Odd looking cigarettes?" Hana repeated.

Helen looked puzzled as Sheki and Hana burst out laughing.

Jerry came out of the library and moved back towards them, "Look, I appreciate you letting us shoot in your house, but you two laughing in the background really messes up the mood for Yvonne and Mike in there even if the microphones don't pick it up. They're getting a strong sense that there's a second ghost in there."

"We can't allow laughter to ruin the mood," Helen remarked ironically, "not when their search for ghosts is doing so very well."

Sheki's face purpled from suppressed laughter and she ran for the front door. She got outside and almost collapsed on the porch, laughing hysterically. Hana joined her on the front porch a minute later.

When she finally got herself under control Sheki gasped, "Did Helen stay inside to watch?"

"Yes. She believes she could stand in front of Mike and Yvonne and make faces at them, but they would not respond."

"But she won't, of course. She is a very well brought up dead lady."

"She lived in a time when good manners were considered more important than they are in the present."

Sheki took one of the old Adirondack chairs, and Hana the other. "You know," Sheki confessed, "I feel kind of sad about finding out the show is fake. I doubt if I can like it as much any more."

"The show will not have changed," Hana argued philosophically. "They will still tell stories which will be of interest."

"But it won't be the same… You know, you and I should have a television program like Spook Chasers."

"I do not believe that would be a practical idea."

"Why not?" Sheki demanded, then paused and thought for a minute. "I can see and hear Helen, but would I be able to see other ghosts? Is that the problem?"

The Japanese girl shook her head no.

"Helen is the only ghost I've ever seen. Maybe there aren't many more out there. I think I decided today they aren't as common as Spook Chasers made me think."

"There are other ghosts in the world. They are not all as well-mannered as Miss Helen. The hungry ghosts…" Hana fell silent.

"Hungry ghosts? Are you saying a TV program wouldn't be a good idea because there are some really scary ghosts out there?"

"No, that was not what I meant, but it is true. I raise the question of whether our television show could be any better than Spook Chasers. Would it not look to the viewer as if you and I were talking to thin air?"

Sheki thought for a minute, "Yeah. I don't think we could do the real thing as good as they can fake it."

"As well as they fake it."

"Okay. Point taken, we probably couldn't do a show as well as--"

"As good as," Hana laughed. "I think you do this to try and confuse me."

"Does it bother you? We tease each other a lot in my family."

Hana thought before answering, "My mother and father do not tease. But I see it with Ron and his family."

"What are those hungry ghosts? Are they around here or just in Japan? You made it sound like they are really scary."

"They are, as you say, really scary. And it is difficult to destroy that which is no longer alive."

"And that's how you spend your summer vacations? Sounds way cooler than camp."

Hana laughed, "I was born for my life. If you think my work sounds attractive you should ask your parents to allow you to accompany me this summer. You have the gift to see and hear ghosts, but I do not know if you have the heart and stomach for my work."

"Just one question, any cute boys? I'm tired of Kasy having first dibs on any boy she wants."

Hana laughed again, "You accuse your sister of being boy crazy. I think that you are just as crazy."

"I'm not the same. And you didn't answer my question."

"I think there are cute boys."

"Then I'll ask Mom and Eemah."

Meanwhile, in the offices of Armstrong, Bennett, Dashwood and Zinski a junior partner gathered up her belongings before returning home.

And, in the Mankey living room Jessica noticed the time, "Hey, Kasy, didn't you say you had to be somewhere at five?"

"Yeah," the red head grunted as she 'accidentally' bumped into Jason on the couch, trying to distract him from the game.

"Well, it's ten after now."

Startled, Jessica looked over at the clock as the undistracted Jason blew up her character on the screen.

"Do you need to leave now?" Jason asked.

Kasy hesitated. Eemah would already have left her law office and there was no good way to intercept her on the way home. "Nah, I think I'll play another game here, can I take on Jessica this time?"

---

Author's Note: I can't recall if I invented the broken basement door or the honor goes A. Markov. It premiered in Follow the Queen II: Deuces Wild, a story we wrote together. I also know the whole story behind the malfunctioning door, but haven't written it yet.


	3. The Kingdom of the Blind

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. 

**The Kingdom of the Blind**

The stars of the program had long departed and the crews were almost done loading the vans when a Porsche pulled into the driveway. Shego claimed it was a business necessity. Clients didn't trust a lawyer who failed to look successful. The car screeched to a halt and Sheki breathed a quiet, "Uh-oh."

The green woman went immediately to Sheki and Hana, "Where's Jane?"

"She is with my mother," Hana said quickly, "I will go and bring her."

"No wait! I want to--" _ "Damn, how does she disappear like that?"_ "Okay, young lady," she asked, turning back to Sheki, "what is going--"

Jerry Billings, meanwhile, had guessed the identity of the driver and started walking over. "Sharon O'Ceallaigh?" he called.

"Yes."

"Jerry Billings, glad to finally meet you."

Shego looked puzzled, "You've talked with him on the phone," Sheki whispered. "He produces the program Spook Chasers."

"Did I sign any contract for this?" Shego whispered as Jerry got closer.

"Uh, yes."

Jerry arrived in time to hear the cryptic comment, "I'll need to check international law. I'm not sure if the Geneva Convention allows flogging."

The producer stuck out his hand, "Thanks for letting us tape. This is a beautiful home you have here."

"We think so," Shego said non-committally, shaking his hand. "I hope my daughters weren't too much trouble for you."

"Kasy wasn't here," Sheki spoke up.

"And where is she?"

"I'm, ah, really not sure where hormones-for-brains is. She was supposed to be running interference for another hour or two." _ "Great, Eemah owns us now."_

"We'll talk later," Shego hissed to her daughter. Turning back to the producer, "I guess you were fortunate in having the more polite of the twins, and their friend Hana."

"Those two were okay. The other young woman was a bit rude, made too many comments and got the other two laughing."

Shego turned to Sheki, "That doesn't sound like Jessica. Was she here?"

Sheki's eyes were wide as she stared at Jerry. "You saw her?"

"Saw who?" Shego demanded.

"And you heard her?"

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked.

Shego realized who Sheki meant and turned to the producer, "Could you describe her?"

"We have show groupies who turn up looking like ghosts. That's why we try not to publicize it when we tape. This young woman was dressed all in white. Her makeup wasn't really impressive, really looked pretty normal - kind of an old-fashioned hairstyle though. You'd be surprised how some fans look when they crash a taping. What is this all about anyway?"

"Did anyone else see her?"

Jerry shook his head; these two were crazy. "She was right there with us. Of course everyone saw her."

"Humor me," Shego requested. "Ask a cameraman."

Jerry looked at the technicians, "HEY, TYRONE!"

"YEAH, BOSS?"

"COME 'ERE!"

Tyrone jogged over. "Did you get the three girls in any of the camera shots?" Jerry asked.

"What three girls?"

Jerry looked disgusted, "The three girls who were in the kitchen while Mike and Yvonne were in makeup. The three girls who stood in the entryway while we were taping. This one, the Japanese girl, and the one in white. The one in white stayed and watched us tape until the end."

"I didn't see a third girl. Just this kid and the Jap."

"You had to see her! She was with them all the time -- usually standing right between them."

"Sorry, Boss, I just kept my focus on Yvonne and Mike. I must have missed her. Can I finish packing up now?"

Jerry nodded, and Tyrone headed back to the equipment vans. The producer shook his head, "That's just crazy. How could he miss her?"

Shego chuckled, "Go ask if anyone remembers seeing her while I talk with my daughter."

"They all had to have seen her," Jerry protested. "I just called on the only guy on the crew too busy trying to remember how to chew gum and focus at the same time to look around."

"Why don't you go ask," Shego suggested again.

"Wonder if they're trying to gaslight me," Jerry muttered as he headed over.

"What's gaslight?" Sheki whispered

"Old movie, about trying to make some woman think she's crazy. Don't change the subject, young lady," Shego said as he got out of ear shot, "What happened? And I want it straight and honest if you plan on sitting down any time before the end of the month."

"Well, some of us thought the show was fake, and some of us thought it was real. So Kasy--"

"And am I right that her job was to keep me from getting home?"

"Yeah, but she must have gotten distracted by some cute face--"

"Five bucks says she's at the Mankeys."

"Sucker bet. I want ten-to-one odds. My fifty cents to your five dollars."

"You're on." Shego snorted, "She reminds me a lot of Drakken."

"Uncle Drew? How?"

"She's great at coming up with big schemes, but she never thinks them through well enough or does enough planning to have them succeed."

"Yeah, but she usually manages to be out of the metaphorical lair when it blows up."

Shego mussed her daughter's hair, "Leaving poor little henchmen to take the fall when the roof collapses on them."

"There's--" Sheki began.

"No justice in the world," they finished together.

"And that's why you'll follow my footsteps and become a lawyer. If the world lacks justice who can profit better than a lawyer?"

Sheki decided to put off the question about going to Japan with Hana until later.

Shego's voice suddenly got serious. "You're both in real trouble, you realize that."

"Yeah. Will you have to tell Mom?"

"Afraid so. And she's really going to take it bad. She thinks she's neglected you and will blame herself."

"Great, do you have to use guilt too?"

Shego smiled, "I'm Jewish, remember?"

A stressed out Jerry Billings headed back to them, visibly upset. "Okay, what in the hell is going on here? Everyone says it was just Sheki and that Hana. Who was that third girl?"

"You're on the wrong side of the camera, Mr. Billings," the green woman told him.

"What do you mean?"

"That was Helen Kringle."

His brow furrowed, "That was the name of the dead woman."

"That was the dead woman."

"You're trying to tell me…"

Shego and Sheki nodded yes.

He stared at them for almost a full minute, not sure what to believe. "Oh, shit! Oh… Can I get the cameras back in there? Can we do more taping?"

"No. Sorry, but she doesn't show up on film and your crew would never believe you."

"Please, Halloween special? Anything?"

He was still pleading with Shego when the vans began leaving, "Think about it tonight, I'll call you tomorrow," he told her as he reluctantly headed for his car.

"Doesn't seem fair to punish him," Sheki remarked as the producer drove out.

"You're right. Not when there are so many people who deserve punishment."

Sheki shut her mouth. As they walked toward the house Hana appeared with Jane.

"Don't disappear on me," Shego demanded. "I want to know what crazy redhead came up with this idea."

Hana nodded, "Yes."

"And did anyone's brain kick in and somebody object?"

"I believe we all pointed out the flaws with her plan. Most unfortunately your oldest daughter can be very persuasive."

"I'm just glad she's a daughter," Shego muttered, "if she was a son she'd probably get some poor girl pregnant."

"I think she's willing to try anyway," Sheki added.

"I'll get back to you when I'm finished with Hana," Shego promised. The lawyer sighed and looked back at Hana, "You knew what you were doing was wrong, but it wasn't your idea. Can we get one night of babysitting out of this or two?"

Hana hesitated, "While Jane never gives me any trouble, there are certain conditions in your household which, ah…"

"Raise the degree of difficulty. I know. Okay, one night babysitting Jane and I don't tell your parents."

Hana bowed, "That is acceptable," and melted into the dusk.

"Eemah? Is Hana a ghost?" Jane asked.

"I don't think so," Shego chuckled and looked at her watch. "But if your sister Kasy doesn't get home soon she may be one after tonight."

--The End--


End file.
